A meeting like no other
by FirePiskie123
Summary: This is a time travel fic where three generations of characters meet each other! it's a little out of the ordinary i know but i wanted some of the characters to meet, especially because some of them never got the chance to talk! disclaimer *harry potter is not, never was, and never ever will be mine* review or follow or favourite if you feel like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Christmas 1976 –

The cosy Gryffindor common was deserted on Christmas morning, except for a group of five who were sat before the fire, excitedly opening presents.

James Potter was lounging across the sofa, flicking through a new quidditch book he had received and pointing his wand at his broom, attempting the cleaning spell which supposedly could "keep your broom shining whatever the weather!"

Remus and Lily were immersed behind a pile of books, each excitedly reading their new found favourite.

Sirius had received a massive pile of gifts from Zonko's joke shop, and was happily looking to see what could be used to 'spice up' Christmas dinner that day.

Peter was staring at a glass ball which he held in his hands. Inside the ball was a dark cloud of crimson smoke.

"Guys" he said absently, "what is this?"

"It's a rememberall you dumb ass" laughed James. "It turns red when you've forgotten something".

"But, what've I forgotten?" replied Peter. There was no response, instead just laughter from the rest of the group. Frowning slightly, he bent down and placed it on his pile of gifts, before he turned around and noticed a small package by the foot of the chair next to him. Picking it up, he observed it closely before showing everyone.

"Hey guys, who do you suppose this is for?" he said inquisitively. The small package was passed around the group, and looked at from every angle, but no one could fathom who the parcel was for.

"Well" began Sirius, "No other Gryffindor stayed this Christmas, and it was left right by us, so it's got to be for one of us lot! Or maybe all of us!" And with that, he snatched the package and tore it open before anyone could stop him.

"No Sirius wait!" cried Lily, "We don't know what it is, it could be dangerous…"  
Too late. A blinding white light filled the room, and when it disappeared a few seconds later, the five occupants of the room were gone.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Summer Holidays 1995 –

In Number 12, Grimmauld place, things were a bit crowded. There was yet another Order meeting taking place, and seeing as though Mrs Weasley found the last of the extendable ears and confiscated them, the six teenagers living in the house could be found upstairs in the attic, on the very top floor.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were rummaging through dozens of boxes, looking for anything that might tell them about, well, anything interesting.

A massive cloud of dust enough to choke anyone to death lingered in the room, swirling as though angry at the disruption. There was an extremely mouldy corner which the people in the room thought might be the work of dark magic, so they discreetly shied away from that corner.

Bending down, Ginny rummaged through an ancient looking chest until her hands found a shiny object. Pulling it out, she discovered an ornate mirror, covered in dust. Using her sleeve, she cleared the mirror but caught her arm on a sharp ruby stone.

"Ouch" she exclaimed as she dropped the mirror suddenly. It smashed into a thousand different pieces, and one of the rubies rolled across the floor, echoing until it came to rest against another box. Everyone else had turned to stare, and as Ginny held her arm, she saw a pale crimson glow surrounding her, and spreading out slowly, until it reached the corners of the room.

"What's going on" muttered Ron uncertainly. The floor began to shake, and boxes began to rattle slightly. There was an air of terror as the room suddenly turned black, and the teens cried out for each other, groping around in the darkness. With an almighty crack, they were sucked towards the centre of the room, and promptly disappeared into a suffocating darkness.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Easter holidays 2018 –

Godric's Hollow was full to the brim of children and teenagers over the Easter holidays. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had just made it up to bed, even though it was seventeen minutes past midnight. Hermione was in the library, doing some late night reading, and Ron had made his way to bed over an hour ago, leaving Harry and Ginny to deal with an eight year old, two ten year olds, two first years, three second years, two fourth years, one fifth year, one sixth year and two young adults. "Lazy Bastard" thought Harry idly to himself as he pictured Ron snoring away next door. He settled down in the soft warm bed, and drifted off to sleep, not knowing what was about to happen the following day…..

A soft, warm glow had settled over the room, the sun peering out over the hilltops and bathing everything in golden light.

"MUUUUUUM!"

No response.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

Still no response. "Better try something else" whispered Albus in James' ear, giggling slightly.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Nothing.

"Oh well" said James exasperatedly. "Nothing else for it". And before eleven year old Albus or Rose could protest, James lunged for dads wand and snatched it up, before shouting "Aguamenti!" and pointing it at the bed where his mum and dad slept.

Fifteen minutes later, after his mum had shouted herself hoarse, his dad had grounded him for the rest of the year, mainly for thinking of using his wand so that he could use undetected magic, and Fred had walked in and nearly wet himself laughing, James finally managed to get a word in.

"I was just going to ask you" he began sweetly, "whether it was okay for me and Fred to go to London today?"

"Certainly not!" cried his mother. "You are thirteen years old, you expect us to let you two go wandering off into a large city by yourself? Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get in. And after this wake up call, you won't be going anywhere for the rest of the holidays, that's for su-!"

Ginny was abruptly cut off as a tremendous crash came from downstairs, reverberating through the floor.

"That sounded like the fireplace" said Harry, and like a shot, he and Ginny were flying down the stairs before James or Fred even had time to blink.

"Ah well" said James. "At least we know how to get my mum and dad out of bed now".

"Mate, I don't even have that problem" said Fred smugly, laughing. "You just catch my parents when they're half awake, ask whatever you want and they'll say yes" he grinned.

"Oh shove off" was the playful reply, and the two boys sauntered off down the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

When they got down the stairs, it was to find Harry staring at the fireplace, and four strangely familiar figures staring back.

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"Uuuuh" began Sirius. "Prongs, isn't this your house? But, different?"  
"Yes Padfoot, it is" replied James distractedly. He was still staring at the adult Harry in front of him. "You look very familiar" he questioned, puzzled as to what was going on.

"Well, I, that would be because…" but before Harry had time to finish his sentence, there was another almighty crash from the fireplace, and a whooshing sound filled the room followed by a massive cloud of dust that had everybody coughing.

When the room cleared, it revealed six teenagers, one with bushy brown hair, one with messy black hair, and four with strikingly bold red hair.

"Hang on dad, isn't that…?" began James.

"Me" Harry finished softly, awestruck.


	2. Chapter 2

There were now fifteen people in the dust filled room, and for what seemed like an agonisingly long time, no one spoke. Then, as if saved by the bell, the teenage Weasley twins decided to break the unbearable tension and speak up.

"Well, hello folks, isn't this interesting" said George intriguingly. "I'm sure we're all wondering what the hell we're doing here, and who all of the other people are that we don't know, so how about a few friendly introductions hey?"

The younger Fred cleared his throat and spoke very carefully. "Uh, hey George" he murmured shyly.

"How on earth do you know my name?" said George curiously.

"Well, you see, I, uh, I'm your son" he finished hesitantly.

"What? How the hell could you be my son? I'm only seventeen! And you don't look much younger than me. That's impossible!" he cried indignantly.

"Hang on George, calm down a second, and think rationally" said Hermione. "In this room, there is a younger looking version of you and Fred, (a gasp sounded from where the youngest Fred stood) an older version of Ginny and Harry, and a teenage Sirius and Remus along with people who are bound to be Harry's parents. Now, if I'm correct in my assumptions, (Ron snorted what sounded like "of course you are") then somehow there are three different generations of people, including a few who should be dead, stood here in this very room. And they all came out of the fireplace".

"Three different generations?" questioned Remus. "Hang on, what year is this?"

"1976" said James, Sirius, Peter and Lily.

"1995" said Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny.

"2018" said the younger James and Fred, and the older Harry and Ginny.

"Oh bollux" said James and Sirius together.

There was an awkward pause before the seventeen year old Fred said "well then, that clears that up doesn't it?", causing a few scattered laughs around the room.

A few seconds later, after more strained silence, two people came wandering down the stairs, laughing and yawning until they came to a standstill at the bottom, staring around at the new occupants of the room. One was a mature teenager who had long silvery blonde hair that shined in ribbons under the golden sunlight. The other was a lanky looking young man with bright green eyes and shocking pink hair. They stared around the room in awe before the woman spoke.

"Who are zeez people?" she questioned to the adult Harry and Ginny.

"Well Victoire, it seems that we've had a bit of a time travelling incident occur" said Harry slowly. "Meet my parents, their best friends, and mine and Ginny's teenage selves along with the teenage Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George."

"Woah Harry, did you just say 'my parents and their best friends?'" said the pink haired man anxiously.

"Yeah Teddy, I did" whispered Harry.

"But that must mean…" Teddy trailed off as his eyes scanned the room and landed on sixteen year old Remus Lupin. His hair immediately changed to the mousy brown of Remus', and he advanced slowly.

"Woah man, that's so cool, he's an animagus!" whispered Sirius to James, and they murmured excitedly.

"Who – who are you?" said Remus slowly.

"I know this seems weird, but, I'm your son" said Teddy, barely above a whisper.

"Get in there moony, someone got lucky!" wolf-whistled James with a sly grin.

"Wow, I have a son in the future!" said Remus excitedly. "What sort of a dad am I? I hope I'm okay. Hang on, you're not a werewolf are you? Who's your mother?"

There was a few moments of silence before Teddy spoke. "I bet you would've been a great dad" he smiled sadly. "And no, I'm not a werewolf, and my mother was Nymphadora Tonks".

"Wait, WHAT?" bellowed Sirius. "You mean to say, you slept with my cousin who's currently, or was, in our time, whatever, THREE YEARS OLD?!"

"Woah Sirius, calm down, I obviously fell in love with her when I was older!" he said hurriedly. "Was I in love with her?"

"Of course you were" said the adult Harry. "You two got married when she was twenty four. Your romance was something, believe me" he said. "You spent a whole year trying to ignore her because you thought you weren't good enough for her, then after a – certain incident at the end of my sixth year" he choked, "she found you, locked you in the shrieking shack and refused to let you go until you talked through all of your worries. Then when you were done she kissed you and took you for a stroll around the lake, and someone found you asleep in each other's arms the next morning."

"Woah Moony, that's like, really deep" said James.

"Yeah, it is" he said absently. "I guess I do have a happy ending after all"

"Hold up a minute" said the teenage Ginny. "You said, I bet you 'would've' been a great dad, and that your mother 'was' Nymphadora Tonks. What happened?"

"You said you came from 1995 right?" said adult Ginny to the six teenagers. They all nodded slowly. "So let me see, that puts me at the beginning of fourth year, Harry Ron and Hermione at the beginning of fifth, and Fred and George about to start seventh year right?" The teenagers nodded once more. "Oh Fred" she cried, and forgetting that he probably was a bit confused at having two Ginny's in the room, she ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Uh, there there Gin, it's okay" he said awkwardly, patting her on the back.

"Would anyone from the future, or that is to say, now, care to explain what the hell is going on?" said George impatiently.

"Yes, I think that would be best" said adult Harry in agreement. "But first, I had better fire call everyone. Teddy, can you go and get everyone from upstairs?" he asked, and with a swift nod, him and Victoire had turned and vanished up the stairs. Walking to the fire, Harry muttered to himself, saying "Right, Ron and Hermione, no wait their upstairs, I'll get them after. Mr and Mrs Weasley, George definitely, who else? Mmm, maybe I should just bring everyone". He threw the floo powder into the flames, which danced in a brilliant emerald colour, and began to call different houses, his head disappearing in a whoosh of smoke.

"Shall I make tea for anyone?" said adult Ginny nervously. She knew that in tense situations, her mother would always put the kettle on. When several people nodded in agreement, she bustled in to the kitchen and started organising various tea cups and biscuits onto an assortment of trays.

Thirty minutes later, the already crowded lounge was now full to bursting. There was the addition of the other ten children from upstairs, as well as Mr and Mrs Weasley, adult George and Angelina, Percy and his wife Audrey, Bill and Fleur, and adult Ron and Hermione.

"How about we go outside in the garden?" suggested James, who was currently staring at his grandparents with avid curiosity.

"Yeah, we can easily fit everyone out there, just add a few chairs dad" said the youngest Fred towards the new adult George. George only muttered in response, he was staring at the oldest Fred with tears in his eyes. Young Fred approached his dad and hugged him round the middle, something he would not ordinarily do, but thought it best under the circumstances.

Once everyone had filed out into the spacious garden, and the necessary chairs had been added (a lot to be precise), everyone sat in various groups and the chatter died down.

"Mate, what's going on?" said the adult Ron curiously. "Why are there people here who, you know should be … not?" Harry did not know whether he meant the extra people in general or the people who should be dead, but either way he noticed that the adult Ron could not look in oldest Fred's direction.

"Yeah Harry, and why are there replicas of me, you, Ron, Ginny and George?" said adult Hermione, curiosity gleaming through her eyes.

"And we want to know why the hell you lot are acting so mysteriously" said Sirius.

"Aside from the obvious situation" added Remus wisely.

"What on earth is going on dad?" said Albus from the hammock where he, Rose and Scorpius sat.

"And why isn't my delightful other half sat by the older version of me like he should be?" said George sarcastically, indicating Fred next to him.

"Okay, well there's a lot I don't know, such as how on earth you all got here, but there's a lot of things I guess you need to know" began Harry nervously. "I haven't even told my kids some of the things that happened in our lives. But I guess I should start from the beginning, right from Halloween in 1981….."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Along time ago, around thirty seven years actually, in this very house, lived two people with their baby son, me" began Harry thoughtfully. He turned to face James and Lily as he said "my parents were James and Lily Potter". James gasped and Sirius yelled delightedly "You two got hitched! Oh please let me be best man!" After a playful shove from James, he quietened down and motioned for Harry to carry on.

"You and Lily were very happy together, but there was always darkness lurking round the corner. A prophecy had been made, that a child born at the end of July would be the one to bring downfall to Voldemort". A collection of people around the room flinched.

"At the time, Severus Snape (an evil hiss shot from James and Sirius) was still under the employ of Voldemort. He overheard only half of the prophecy, and told his 'master' what he had learned. Voldemort assumed I was the one being referred to in the prophecy, and so he chose to kill me. But Dumbledore knew I was in danger, so put various protection charms around Godric's Hollow, including the Fidelius charm. To begin with, Sirius Black, my Godfather, was the secret keeper" he said warily, but he needn't have worried, for when he said the word 'godfather' Sirius got up and jumped for joy, causing a few chuckles here and there. "Before I continue, I must say that Severus Snape changed drastically in the months that followed. He was the bravest man I ever knew, and there is much I have to explain, but that will have to wait until later".

"However, there was a traitor in the Order" he said cautiously. "I don't know whether I should say this bit".

"Why not?" questioned Remus, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Because he's here in this room" was the simple reply.

"WHAT?!" roared James. "Are you telling me, that one of my three best friends would sell me and Lilly out to Voldemort?!"

"I'm afraid so" said Harry sadly.

"Who is it?" demanded James.

"I really don't know if I should…."

"WHO IS IT?!" he roared again.

"Very well" said Harry. "It was Peter Pettigrew". A terrified squeak came from the corner of the garden where Peter was sat as all eyes turned to stare at him, some with knowing anger, others with shocked and devastated sadness.

"W – wh – why would I d – do that?" he trembled.

"Because, Peter, you always had to have someone to look after you" said Harry, uncontrollable venom seeping through his words. "You would always hide under the biggest guy there was. You looked after yourself, and because of that, two of your best friends were murdered, one was sent to Azkaban prison, framed for the treachery which you committed".

"We'll deal with you later" spat James, rage dancing behind his eyes.

"Harry, why don't you continue with what you were saying?" spoke Lily softly.

"Yeah okay" said Harry, regaining his calm demeanour. "Sirius knew that Voldemort thought he was the secret keeper. He thought that switching to Peter would be a clever idea, as Voldemort would never suspect someone weaker like Pettigrew." Peter, who was slumped in his chair in defeat, didn't even protest at this. "But obviously, Peter went straight to Voldemort, so on Halloween in 1981, Voldemort came to this house, and murdered my mum and dad" he choked out. Gasps sounded from Sirius and Remus, and a soft sigh came from Lily.

"Sirius came to the house and wanted to take me, but Hagrid had been told to take me to Lily's sister, my Aunt Petunia, who I lived with up until the age of eleven. Sirius didn't protest, but instead he went out to find Peter in order to gain revenge. He cornered him in an old muggle street, but before he could do anything, Peter blamed Sirius for my parents deaths, cut off his finger, then blew up the whole street killing twelve muggles. Of course, it looked to the rest of the world as though Sirius had done it, and killed Peter too. After all, all they could find of Peter was a finger. So Sirius was sent to Azkaban, where he stayed for twelve years until he managed to escape in his animagus form. In a way, it's kind of ironic that when Peter killed the muggles, he escaped in animagus form too."

There was absolute silence in the garden as everybody contemplated what they had just been told. Then, after a few minutes of stony silence, several people began to speak up at once, asking various questions and talking over each other. The noise began to get slightly unbearable, until ….

"SHUT IT!" yelled the teenage Ginny, and immediately the deafening noise stopped.

"Uh, thanks Gin" said adult Harry shyly. It was strange, talking to a younger version of your wife. He absent-mindedly wondered how the two teenage versions of themselves felt, knowing they would end up married and with kids.

"Anyway, I think we should ask questions at the end" he said. There were several nods of agreement, so he continued with his story.

"I was delivered by Hagrid to number four, Privet drive, where I lived every day until the age of eleven. The Dursleys did not love me. I was made to do all the chores, picked on and bullied by Dudley and his friends, and always told off for my 'freakishness' that was simply accidental magic. I never learnt who I was, really, until Hagrid came to see me on my eleventh birthday, after we had been taken to some god forsaken rock in the middle of the sea just to get away from those 'ruddy letters' that kept coming. All my life, Petunia had told me that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash." A furious growl came from Lily, surprising everyone.

"Then, when I was at Hogwarts, life became wonderful. I had two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger (collective smiles came from around the garden from the Weasley family) and I was happy. In short, we had many adventures. In the first year, we battled a troll on Halloween, saw Voldemort in the forbidden forest, discovered information on the Philosophers stone, got past a three headed guard dog to try and find it, then I battled Voldemort who was hiding in my defence against the dark arts teacher's turban. Oh yeah" he added, turning to face James. "I got made seeker in my first year too" he grinned. James yelled delightedly, then ran at Harry and hugged him, before turning to the teenage Harry and doing the same.

"I know I'm either younger than you, or the same age as you, and I don't know you, and this is a bit weird, but I'm proud of you kiddo" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well, this was only first year" commented teenage Harry, causing the adult Harry to chuckle slightly.

"Yes indeed" he said, sitting back down next to his wife. "In my second year, a Horcrux of Voldemort was planted on Ginny Weasley, possessing her and releasing a Basilisk into the school which petrified people. Hermione brewed Polyjuice potion so that we could check whether it was Draco Malfoy or not, Lucius Malfoy's son". At this point, Arthur, who had previously been quiet, snorted disapprovingly at the Malfoy name. "Towards the end of the year, Hermione was petrified too. Then, Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, so myself, Ron and Professor Lockhart entered the chamber, then I destroyed the Horcrux and we got Ginny out of there."

"Third year" he began, turning to face James and the others, "was the time when I met all four marauders, in a sense. Remus, you were our defence against the dark arts teacher, and you were the best we ever had" grinned Harry, earning a giant blush from Remus and Cheers from Sirius and James. "But the summer before third year was when Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Over the year, I learnt bits of information from different people, who all thought Sirius was guilty, so my idea of you was obviously hate fuelled. I thought you signed the death warrant for my parents. Then, towards the end of the year, one night you dragged Ron into the shrieking shack through the Whomping Willow, and me and Hermione followed you, later we were followed by Professor Lupin, and then Professor Snape. A lot took place that night. I learnt the truth, and so did Remus. I had gained a real family member who loved me. But then, as we brought Pettigrew back to the castle, Remus transformed, having forgotten to take his potion, and Pettigrew transformed, and escaped" he spat viciously. "After that, things turned a little... uh… mental".

"How do you mean, mental?" asked Remus worriedly.

"Well, Sirius transformed to try and hold off Remus. Ron couldn't move, as Sirius had, uuh, broken his leg. I ran after Sirius, and found him by the lake, with over a hundred dementors swirling around us. After that, I passed out and ended up in the hospital wing. Then things got even crazier. I found out that Hermione had been using a time-turner all year to get to her classes (Remus and Lily shared knowing looks at this) so we used it to go back in time, rescue a hippogriff from execution, wait till everyone reappeared from the shrieking shack, distract the wolf, and then save Sirius after he was locked up in professor Flitwick's office."

James, Sirius, Remus and Lily sat staring at Harry, absolutely gobsmacked, mouths hanging wide open. None had ever experienced a feeling of such shock. Then, after several minutes of undisturbed silence, Lily spoke up.

"Harry, you said you met all four marauders? But me and James, we were, well, dead? How is that possible?"

"Tell them Harry" said Hermione softly, from where she was sat next to the younger Harry and Ron.

"The reason why me and Sirius were saved from the dementors was because someone on the opposite side of the lake cast a patronus, which was a stag, powerful enough to repel every single one. I was extremely exhausted, and confused by that point, so I thought, and kind of hoped, that I had seen my dad cast that patronus. Of course I knew that was impossible, but it was a very desirable thought, to have seen one of my parents." Harry was very cautious at this point, he didn't want to seem strange to his parents; after all they were sat in front of him only sixteen years old, but neither seemed to care. Lily had tears in her eyes, and James had a strange grimace on his face that seemed to be trying to smile, but hide his emotions.

"When we used the time turner, I was desperate to see who it was, so I snuck down to the lake, but no one came, and me and Sirius were in real danger. I had never cast a corporeal patronus before, and didn't have a clue what my form was, but I just felt so much raw emotion inside of me, that I burst forward before I had a clue what I was doing, and cast it. It was part of me, that stag. I've always had part of my parents in me, and this was my dad, Prongs" he finished, smiling slightly.

James couldn't control his emotions any longer, and had tears sliding down his face. From the corner where Harry's kids were sat, Albus spoke up excitedly.

"Hey dad, you never told us you cast a patronus at thirteen! That's wicked!" He grinned.

"Yeah dad, show us!" beamed the younger James wickedly.

"Aaaaw go on daddy, please?" asked Lily, who was bouncing off her seat in excitement.

Harry sighed noncommittally. "Alright then" he joked, and thinking of memories with Ron and Hermione, he cried "Expecto Patronum!" bringing forth a magnificent stag that burst from the tip of his wand and wandered round impressively.

"Woah" breathed James, Lily, Albus and Sirius, causing Remus, and the older James and Lily to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, Remus you were the one that taught me how to even create a Patronus" added Harry, which only caused the sixteen year old to blush significantly.

"God Moony, stop doubting yourself, I bet you and Sirius are wonderful with Harry!" grinned James happily, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Lily noticed his tone of voice, and rested her hand on his forearm, causing him to relax significantly. But seconds later, he jumped up and smiled deviously.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea!" he yelled, and to the delight of the younger children in the garden he transformed into a stag, and walked forward towards the Patronus. Everyone watched in hysterics as the Patronus advanced on James, and touched antlers, then began to circle him curiously. They then began to knock each other playfully, causing Sirius and both Harry's to howl with laughter.

"My father, the sixteen year old idiot" cried Harry, who was curled up on the floor, crying tears of laughter.

"Boys" muttered Lily, although her face was torn between amusement and disapproval of immature behaviour.

"Alright, I think that's enough, settle down" chuckled adult Harry, and seconds later James reappeared, and the patronus vanished.

"Okay, I think we've been here a long time now haven't we, and gosh we've only got up to the end of third year! I tell you what, I would certainly like to speak to my parents, and I'm sure my younger self does too. I would also very much love my children to meet their paternal grandparents. I'm sure there's a lot of different people here who would love to speak to each other. And later, once I've finished my, err, life story, I need to ask you all how you got here, before I think we should all go to bed. It's been a long day" he said, tiredness beginning to creep in.

"But there's one more thing" he added, traces of sadness in his face now. "There's a reason why everyone from my time is acting so 'suspiciously' as dear Sirius put it, and there's a reason why some of you aren't looking at older versions of yourselves. I'm guessing that the more logical people within your groups, no offence to the rest of you, have figured it out." He looked at Lily and Hermione, who had tears brimming in their eyes.

"At the end of what would've been my seventh year, if I had been there, on the second of May, 1998, the battle of Hogwarts took place, which saw good versus evil fight the greatest wizarding war of History. This was where Voldemort was finally destroyed, for good, but there were other losses too" he choked. He could not bear to look anyone in the eye now. "We had, uh, already lost Sirius two years previously, and believe me that was hard. But in the battle of Hogwarts, we also lost Remus, Tonks, and… Fred".


	4. Chapter 4

Molly Weasley had been absolutely shocked when she arrived at Godric's Hollow that afternoon to find her kids, as, teenagers? And what on earth were the Marauders and Lily Evans doing here? But nothing could have prepared her for entering the house only to see Fred again. It had been nearly twenty years since the battle of Hogwarts; since that night when she lost her son. Now, here he was, laughing and talking with the family like it was… nothing. How could he be so carefree, even when he knew that he only had a few years left?

"Molly, you know our Fred" said Arthur, reading her facial expression carefully. "He always did try to make the best out of a situation". Putting a comforting arm around his wife, they slowly made their way over to where the teenage Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were sat, along with George's son Fred II.

"Hello kids" she whispered, her trained eyes never leaving Fred.

"Hey Mum, goodness don't you look grey" joked Fred lightly, although there were tears in his eyes too. "I suppose the grandchildren are tiring you out huh?" He smiled sadly, and allowed himself to be caught in his mother's arms. Arthur put his arms around them both, trying to hold back the tears as he was reunited with his long since gone son. It was a beautiful moment. They knew it wasn't forever, but for now, it would do just fine.

"Hey mum, dad, listen, whatever happens in my future, I just want you to know that… I love you very much, always have. You two are the most fantastic parents anyone could wish for, and I love our family. Take care of everyone yeah?"

Molly couldn't speak as she choked back tears, clinging to Fred lovingly. He did not protest, but simply allowed himself to be swept up in his mother's arms. After a few minutes, he broke away.

"Now, let's have no more tears eh? I want to meet my dear nephew. Hey, Fred, come here!" he called, and the younger Fred walked unusually shyly towards his late Uncle.

"Hey kid, so you're the one they named after me?" said teenage Fred, grinning.

"Uh-huh" said younger Fred shyly.

"Let me ask you one thing kid" said teenage Fred seriously. "Do you, or do you not, enjoy pranking?"

"Uncle, please, pranking is my infamy" said younger Fred proudly, feeling a little less nervous. "I'm only in my fourth year, and I've had over two hundred detentions to date! Me and James" he began, pointing to the corner where the Potter family sat, "are brilliant when it comes to playing tricks on the teachers! We even managed to turn Professor Snape's portrait bright pink once and shoot flowers out of it! We get all our ideas from yours and dad's joke shop of course. Me, George, Angelina and Roxanne, live above the shop. Mum finds it funny, but Roxanne's more of a quidditch obsessed girl. Hey, I forgot to tell you, me and her are the beaters for Gryffindor!" he finished, slightly out of breath from rambling so much.

Teenage Fred could only look on proudly, tears in his eyes. George still had a part of him, in his son at least. That was good. The idea of being away from George was unbearable, he couldn't even imagine how George would feel. He was also ecstatic that his nephew was, in all reality, just like him. He loved to have a good time. "I sure hope he makes George laugh" he thought to himself. Wait, Professor Snape has a portrait? And I have a niece?!

"Hey kid" began teenage Fred. "Why does Professor Snape have a portrait? And I have a niece? Where is she?"

"In the battle of Hogwarts, Professor Snape died too" said younger Fred. "Turns out, during Harry's life he protected him, and spied for Dumbledore. Even in his final days, he worked to help Harry win the war. And of course, I forgot to introduce you to my sister Roxanne!" He indicated behind teenage Fred towards a nervous looking fifteen year old, with wild red curls that cascaded down her face, and bright blue eyes that shined in the sunlight.

"Hey Uncle Fred" she stammered. "I'm Roxanne, and I'm fifteen, and I like Quidditch a lot just like you did, uh do, and uh, sorry, I'm rambling" she finished, blushing.

"Hey, that's okay, it's great to meet you" said teenage Fred kindly. "So my twin's kids are beaters, just like me and Georgie then? Wow, I'm impressed".

"You sure should be" came a voice from behind him. Teenage Fred turned around slowly to see a much older and mature looking George, with his arm wrapped round an adult version of one of his best friends, Angelina.

"Hey Freddie" she whispered softly. Fred looked at them both, and how much they'd changed. There were lines in George's face that showed he'd suffered great loss, and been through great hardships. He absent-mindedly wondered why they were acting so cautiously, then realised that they lost one of their best friends, and that George, well; he lost a big part of himself.

"Hey guys" he grinned. "Long time no see eh? Although, for me it was just a few weeks ago that I saw you Angie, and well, my delightful other half is right over there" he said, pointing to where teenage George was sat. But teenage Fred stopped as he looked at the condition of his twin. His head was drooped low, and tears were pouring from his eyes. "George never cries" whispered Fred to himself. "Uh, I'll be right back" he said to adult George and Angelina as he walked towards his devastated twin.

"Georgie, hey, look at me" he said softly as he approached his twin. Gently, he lifted his chin up, and looked into his favourite eyes in the whole world; his brothers. "You'll never guess what…" he began.

"Try me" said George sadly.

"Alright" he grinned. "You marry Angelina Johnson, have two kids named Fred II and Roxanne, and they both end up being the Gryffindor beaters!"

Fred laughed gingerly as George's mouth dropped open. "Do you want to come and meet them?" he asked tentatively, and when George nodded, Fred smiled, and guided him over to meet his future family.

"Don't worry" muttered Fred into George's ear as they walked. "I have a plan; we're going to fix this". George smiled, really smiled, and feeling a lot better, he waltzed across the garden to meet the future generation.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry, in all the craziness of the past few hours, had completely forgotten that his stomach was rumbling beyond compare, and probably so was everyone else's. He and the rest of the current occupants of Godric's Hollow had completely missed breakfast, much to the dismay of the children. So, waving his wand, he conjured a long buffet table and with a quick message to Kreacher, minutes later the table was filled with a dazzling array of food, enough to feed an entire army, he thought. After shouting out "lunch!" everyone rushed over excitedly and helped themselves to plates and cups. Funnily enough, the first people at the table were the two Ron's, his son James, and his father and godfather too. Typical, he thought, chuckling.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Later, after everyone had helped themselves to a rather magnificent lunch, Harry watched observantly as he brought his family to a more quiet area of the garden. Looking around, he saw the two Ron's and Hermione's plus Rose and Hugo making conversation, and to his amusement he saw the teenage Ron blushing furiously. "Probably thinking about what it will be like to get married and have kids with Hermione" he thought to himself, grinning.

Near to them, he saw Mr and Mrs Weasley, plus George, Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne having a tearful reunion with teenage Fred and George, which made his heart melt a little.

The younger version of Ginny was wandering round the garden, stopping to talk to Percy's family as well as Bill's. Various people were dotted here and there, talking to each other, and learning tales of the past, present, and future to some. Peter was sat miserably in a corner, not daring to talk to anyone or look them in the eye.

Teddy and Remus, he noticed, had taken themselves off to the most secluded corner of the garden, and from what he could see, they were having a very deep discussion. He smiled as he saw Remus put a comforting arm around Teddy. "It's about time we both got to meet our fathers" he thought to himself, and he turned around to face the biggest group of people in the garden which consisted of him, his wife Ginny, his younger self, James, Albus and Lily, his parents, and Sirius.

"So" began James thoughtfully. "How about my grandkids introduce themselves hey? I would love to get to know you all! Tell us a bit about yourselves."

"I'm James Sirius Potter" said the younger James excitedly. "I'm fourteen, and I'm in Gryffindor. I'm a chaser on the Quidditch team too! My best friend is Fred II Weasley, and together we follow in the footsteps of the Marauders and the Weasley twins, the greatest pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen!"

Teenage James and Sirius took one look at each other, grinned, and then ran at the younger James and hugged him tightly.

"Oh kid" yelled Sirius delightedly. "You're named after us, you act like us; I like you already. I have a miniature version of me!" James triumphantly yelled, then turned to adult Harry.

"Thanks kiddo" he grinned.

"No worries, uh, dad" said Harry, then smiled spectacularly.

"So, who's next?" beamed Sirius enthusiastically. "You're practically my grandkids too you know, I mean, me and James are like brothers here, so, I should be related."

"Actually, you are" said teenage Harry. "You're fourth cousins, you shared great-great-great grandparents. You actually told me that, in uh, my time. So, Sirius you and my future kids are very distantly related, yes."

"Well, what fine relatives I have" said Sirius proudly. "Never mind the Black side of the tree, I know which families count".

"I'll go next" spoke up Albus. "My name is Albus Severus Potter, and I was named, according to my dad, after two headmasters of Hogwarts. I'm in Ravenclaw, in my second year, and my best friends are Rose Weasley, my cousin, and Scorpius Malfoy, who are in Ravenclaw too. Occasionally, I help out James and Fred, doing a bit of masterminding on their pranks, but I prefer quidditch. Scorpius is the seeker, and I'm the keeper."

James and Sirius burst into a fit of outrage. "You're best friends with a Malfoy? A MALFOY?!"

"Trust me Kiddo, you do not want to be friends with a Malfoy, I'm related to them, and Merlin it is awful! They're the worst kind of people!" spluttered Sirius.

"Well, actually, I think you'll find that Scorpius is nothing like his family!" cried Albus indignantly. "His mother, Astoria Greengrass, is a very kind woman, and Draco, his father, has drastically changed since the war! Scorpius, like the rest of us, grew up in a world free of prejudice, so we don't know what it's like to hate other people. I'm sorry if you can't see that" he huffed, and before James or Sirius could protest, Albus turned around and stormed off to where Scorpius was sat by himself, looking a little out of place.

"Blimey" said teenage Harry. "Twelve year olds are a handful!"

"Sorry about that" said adult Harry nervously. "He's just very over protective of Scorp, as sometimes he gets bullied at Hogwarts."

"That's awful" whispered teenage Lily sadly. She knew what it was like to be picked on and called names, and would never wish it to happen to anyone, especially her grandchildren.

"I know" said adult Harry understandingly. "Lil" he said, turning to face the young girl, "why don't you come and introduce yourself?"

"Sure daddy" she grinned, and she bounced off her seat to face her grandparents, and Sirius who she had heard lots about. "My name is Lily Luna Potter, I'm ten years old, I love to draw and when I get to Hogwarts, I'm gonna be in Slytherin!" she finished proudly.

"Woah, slow down there little one, are you sure about that?" said Sirius cautiously, not wanting to upset her. "You know the hat decides for you, and you haven't got to Hogwarts yet! Also, Slytherin isn't exactly the nicest place to be you know".

"Oh, it's okay" she said matter-of-factly. "Daddy says I have traces of seer blood, and I dreamt it one night when I was eight. Also, it's okay now! Since that war was over, and there are no more dark wizards, Slytherin has nice people in it!"

"Blimey" said James, a little dazed. "Can you imagine Padfoot, a life without the war?"

"I don't know anything different mate, no" said Sirius in reply. "But hey, did you hear what your granddaughter just said? She has seer blood!"

"Fair play, the Potter line is an epic family of people" grinned James happily.

"It is indeed" said adult Harry. "But I can't help but notice that my younger self is a bit quiet. What's up?" he said gently. It was very strange to be quizzing your fifteen year old self.

"Well, it's just…" said teenage Harry, before he trailed off sadly. "You know you only got through our story up to the end of third year. Well, I came from summer 1995, so the end of fourth year. Think what happened there mate, and now…" he trailed off again, and gave a small jerk of the head towards where their parents were sitting.

"Is there something wrong?" asked adult Lily worriedly.

"I get it now" said adult Harry to his younger self. "Lil, could you go and see if you can play with Hugo, Lucy, Molly or Louis? James, you can stay for this, but, just be warned, I haven't told you this yet".

"Sure daddy" said Lily, and she skipped off to where Percy and his wife were talking to Bill and Fleur so that she could play with Lucy, Molly and Louis, Bill and Fleur's youngest child.

"Hey dad, what's this about?" questioned younger James curiously.

"Son, I haven't told you this before, and you may not like all of it you hear, so if you want me to stop, I will okay?" said adult Harry cautiously.

"Alright dad, but what's it about?" replied James.

"It's about the end of my fourth year, about two months away from where you are now" said adult Harry. He turned slightly so that he was facing all five people in the circle, and began to explain.

"The reason why my younger self is so upset, is because during my fourth year, I was unwillingly made to participate in the Triwizard tournament." There were gasps around the group, except from his younger self, and cries of outrage from Lily. "It wasn't the teachers who made me do it, someone put my name in, and I had to participate because of the binding magical contract. But that's not the point, and I'll explain that later.

During the third task, me and another boy called Cedric Diggory were forced into a trap designed to take me to a graveyard where Voldemort would later be resurrected. I saw Cedric killed in front of me, then Peter, under instruction, performed a ritual that bought Voldemort back to a body. Voldemort used the Cruciatus curse on me, then forced us to duel. My wand" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the eleven inch holly and phoenix feather, "connected to Voldemort's. We both had a phoenix feather from the same bird, so a spell called 'Priori incantatem' took place."

Lily gasped suddenly, while both James's and Sirius looked on confusedly. "What that means, is that mine and Voldemort's wands connected, and it brought back shades of the last people that Voldemort had killed. I, or more recently, younger me, spoke to both of you for the first time in our lives that night" he finished softly.

"And now you're here" said teenage Harry softly. "And I'm here, and you're alive, and we're in the place where I lived as a baby, except it's fixed, and I just can't believe it." Tears streaked down the teenager's face as James and Lily both got up to hug him. Adult Harry smiled slightly. It would have been nice to experience such love from his parents all his life, he thought wistfully.

"Hey, dad?" whispered younger James softly.

"What is it son?" asked Harry kindly.

"I just, I mean, I never knew you had to deal with all of that" said James. "You were my age when you did all that stuff, and yet here you are, the strongest man I know! Blimey dad, I could never have done any of that! I wish you never did too."

"Oh son" said Harry, pulling him in for a hug. "If you look at the fifteen year old me, you can see that at the time I was an emotional mess. I didn't even know what I was doing. Sometimes, I wish that none of the terrible things happened, and that I didn't have to lose people I loved. But they're always with me, and right now, thanks to some incredible miracle, I get to meet my parents. Be grateful for what you have, son, because right now I couldn't be any happier".

James hugged him appreciatively. After they let go, the people in the garden spent a long time mingling with each other, swapping stories and really getting to know everyone that they never could. It turned out that the Weasley's were also very distantly related to the Potter's and Black's, as Molly was part of the Prewett line, so all in all, it really was a great big family reunion. Remus and Teddy, having swapped many stories about each other, re-joined the group and started animatedly chatting with both Harrys. Teenage Fred and George cornered James and Sirius, and eagerly began swapping tales of schemes that had gone down in Hogwarts history. James and Sirius were delighted to know that all of their misdeeds had been kept in Filch's filing cabinets, and that that they had a whole drawer to themselves. It turned out that the documents in question had been the inspiration many times to Fred and George's antics, much to the Marauders delight.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After what seemed like no time at all, the sky began to darken at a rapid rate. "Everybody, can I have your attention please!" shouted adult Harry. "It's getting late, and we really should be settling down indoors, and some of the kids need to head up to bed. But before you do that, I need you all to go the kitchen, and tell Kreacher what you want for dinner. Please don't overwhelm him all at once though, one at a time! Now, can I have all fourteen young people who are staying here at the moment head inside please?" Fourteen people made their way inside, excitedly chatting in different groups.

"Good, now, for the rest of you, besides the older Ron and Hermione, who are next door to me and Ginny" said Harry. "At the moment, all the rooms on the second floor are taken as we've got three extended rooms set out for all the kids, and three rooms for me and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Teddy and Victoire respectively. Everyone here will have to go on the third floor. Now, it's a magical extension of the house, and it works a bit like the room of requirement, it'll give you however many rooms you need, and whatever you need. So, let's see" he said, counting everybody left in the garden except himself, and adult Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"My younger self, Ron, Fred and George, you can have a conjoined room to Ginny and Hermione, with a bathroom in between, but we will be checking on you when you go to bed. Just go to the third floor and ask it what you want, and it'll give you it" said Harry, and the six teenagers trudged off. "For the present day adults, you should need four rooms, one for each couple." Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina and Percy and Audrey all walked towards the house to settle down inside.

"What are we gonna do with him?" growled Sirius as he indicated Peter who was stood in the corner quietly.

"I was about to come to that" said Harry. "Look, you lot are all still sixteen. It's at least another year and a half before Peter turns spy for Voldemort. I want you all to take him upstairs, and talk. Just talk" he warned, noticing James eyeing Peter with distaste. "He's one of your best friends, remember?"

"No, he's not" spat James viciously. "He's a traitor!"

"Not yet he isn't" said Harry calmly. Turning to Peter, he said "Pettigrew, I want you to go upstairs with your friends, and I want you to tell them every little insecurity or negative feeling you may have had, no matter how small. I want you to understand that your friends love you, and though you may not know it yet, when the time comes you'll realise that a part of you is just as loyal to them as they are to you." He then spoke to Lily. "Mum" he said shyly, "this is a bit awkward to be saying, but you'll be staying in a room with them too. I hope that you and Remus can keep things calm, and stop any bones being broken".

"Or worse" added Sirius under his breath. Lily shot a disdainful look at Sirius before nodding in understanding to Harry.

"Oh and Dad" added Harry embarrassedly. "Before you get any ideas, when I say Lily will be staying in a room with you, I mean SINGLE BEDS. You're all still sixteen don't forget". James pouted, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. It was the strangest situation to be in, warning your sixteen year old father against indiscretions when it came to your mother.

The Marauders and Lily went inside, and instead of settling in the lounge, they headed upstairs to have a long talk. Finally, it was just adult Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione outside. The night had really settled in, and there were stars out.

"What a crazy day" said Ron.

"Absolutely" agreed Hermione. "Although, it is kind of fascinating. All these people from different generations, here in the same place! How did they get here?"

"That's what I'd like to know" said Harry. "I think we'd better have a little discussion when we're inside, to find out what the newcomers know".

"Definitely" said Ron.

"Harry, why did you tell James and the others to make it up with Pettigrew?" asked Ginny. "You know you can't change the past like that, he'll end up betraying them anyway".

"I know" said Harry sadly. "But for now, I wanted them to know my story, and I want to know about them too. That meant I had to be honest. And also, don't you think that, for now, they should have the opportunity to become closer? This way, even though they won't remember it when they return, they'll have a closer connection between the five of them, even if Pettigrew betrays them. Let them have their friendship for a few more years."

The four were silent for a few seconds, until Hermione spoke up.

"Harry" she began questioningly. "You said they won't remember it when they return? What does that mean?"

"I think you know Hermione, I think you all do" said Harry sadly, with a tear in his eye. She nodded, and grabbing hold of Ron's arm, Ginny doing the same with Harry, the four headed indoors, leaving the dark sky behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

The sky had long since darkened as some of the adults now occupying Godric's Hollow sat in the living room, drinking butterbeer, or in Harry's case, firewhiskey. The fire blazed as the glowing embers danced in the flames. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey and George and Angelina all sat in silence, contemplating the day's events. Everyone knew that the people who were most affected had to be Harry, Teddy and the Weasley's, for they had all seen people again who they had lost a long time ago.

After several more minutes, it was Bill who finally spoke up. "What are we going to do about them?" he asked, not needing to speak their names for everyone knew he was talking about the time travellers.

"I don't know" said Harry slowly. "We need to send them back, of course, but how are we going to do it? We don't even know how they got here!"

"Well Harry, there is only one possible solution I could come up with, a spell and potion used in a combination that sends the person or people concerned to where they came from" said Hermione thoughtfully. "The problem is I don't know whether it would work across time as well as space. The aim of the spell is to send the person or people where they have the strongest bond; where they call home."

"It might work" said Harry, contemplating the new information. "I know for a fact that for the Marauders, all of them consider Hogwarts to be their home as that's where they are together. And Lily hates her home life because of Petunia turning against her; I bet she felt accepted at Hogwarts. As for our lot, I know for a fact that the Weasley's feel that home is where the family is." A collection of people smiled around the room at the thought. "Me and Hermione might be a bit more problematic however."

He turned to face Hermione. "Where is it that you feel most at home Hermione?" he asked her.

"Wherever Ron is" she replied with a small blush, earning a small snigger from George. Angelina whacked him around the arm to silence him.

"Right then, that solves that problem" said George, to cover up his giggles and please his wife.

"No, it really doesn't" said Hermione, shooting glares at George. "This is going to take some serious modification, to allow everyone to go back to the exact moment they came from, otherwise they'll get seriously confused as to what happened in the time gap."

"Alright Hermione, fair point, but what about Harry?" said Ron. "Mate, haven't you always felt most at home when you were at Hogwarts?"

"That's very true, and definitely a problem" said Harry. "We're going to have to see where they came from, whether it was Hogwarts or not".

"Honestly Harry, don't you pay attention?" said Ginny, laughing slightly. "You're younger self was just about to start fifth year. Meaning you spent the summer holidays at Grimmauld place, remember?"

"Good point Gin" muttered Harry, a little sheepishly. "I seriously hope that whatever sent them here wasn't dark".

"Me too" agreed Hermione. "It could seriously affect their chances of return, or just over complicate the matter".

"How are we going to let them go?" said Angelina. "Harry, you've told them all things about you're past that the Marauders don't know! And you're going to tell them the rest, which your younger self doesn't know yet! This will cause a serious effect in your life; it'll change things".

"I know Angie" said Harry solemnly. "Which is why just as they are leaving, we will have to place memory charms on them, powerful ones, to forget they ever came here. In their minds, they never will have left their own time".

The others looked on in understanding, though Mrs Weasley looked forlorn.

"Come on now dear, you know it has to happen" said Arthur gently. "Besides, isn't it wonderful? We got to see our Fred again! See how happy he was. We'll always treasure that memory of him won't we!" Molly nodded, a slight smile on her face as she thought of her son, happy and smiling.

"Alright then, it's agreed" said Hermione. "There's ah, one slight problem. The potion takes three days to brew, but the spell can only be performed on the full moon".

"What?!" cried Ron. "No way, this can't be happening! Are we forgetting something? Remus! What are we going to do about him? Believe me, I love Remus, he was a fantastic man, but I'm not having a werewolf near my kids!"

"Calm down Ron!" said Harry. "We'll work something out about Remus. We're just going to have to put a lot of planning and careful consideration into this. But, before we all retire to bed, there's one thing that we must agree on. No one, not even the kids, are allowed to know about the memory modification. It would upset too many people, such as my parents, Teddy, the younger George and also Remus." There was a collective murmur of agreement around the room as everyone knew how serious the situation was.

"Good" said Harry firmly. "I think we should all head off to bed. Gin, I'll be up in a minute, I'm just going to have a word with Kreacher about the next few days." Everyone got up from where they were sat, and headed upstairs. When the living room was empty except for Harry, he called out "Kreacher!" and the house elf popped into the room with a loud 'crack'.

"Master Harry, what can I do for you?" said Kreacher, bowing low.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for lunch and dinner today, you were a godsend" said Harry. "I'm sorry that it was very last minute. Everyone really enjoyed your food"

"Thank you Master Harry, Kreacher was happy to serve everyone" said the house elf. "May Kreacher ask, what is Sirius Black doing here, in this house? It is strange, Kreacher is seeing him as young, but, forgive me Master Harry, isn't Sirius Black no longer alive?"

"It's alright Kreacher" said Harry kindly. "These are people from the past, we're not sure how they got here but we're working on a plan to send them back. However, they will be staying for the next few days, before the full moon, so I just wanted to warn you about the extra food we're going to need, like today."

"Very well Master Harry" said Kreacher. "Kreacher will take extra measures to serve the extra guests during their stay".

"Thanks Kreacher" said Harry. "Make sure you get some rest yourself, I know this is a lot of trouble".

"Not at all Master Harry" said the house elf, waving Harry off dismissively. "Master Harry is most kind for his consideration to Kreacher. Master Harry must rest himself. Off to bed now" he said, and with that, he ushered Harry up the stairs for a night of much needed sleep.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next morning, Harry found himself awake rather peacefully, with no dung bombs being thrown at him or water jets in his face. For a few peaceful seconds, he allowed himself to relax in the warm sunlight filtering in through the windows, before the events of the past twenty four hours came flooding back to him. Sitting up with a jolt, he wondered how he was going to deal with everyone for the next few days. It was certainly going to be strange, seeing three different groups of people from different times interact in the same household.

Yawning slightly, he stretched and got out of bed, getting ready for the day. He left Ginny to sleep on peacefully, as he knew she had been tired as of late. 'Probably too much Quidditch practise' he thought to himself, smiling.

He made his way downstairs, hoping to snatch a quick breakfast before having to sort the kids out, only to find the Marauders, Lily, all of the children, the six younger teenagers and a few adults sat around the kitchen. In the middle of the room on the magically extended table was a magnificent array of breakfast dishes fit to rival Hogwarts.

"Blimey" said Harry dazedly. "Were me and Ginny the last ones to still be asleep or what?"

"Pretty much mate" said Ron, from where he sat with Hermione. "Dad had to pop out, to explain things to Kingsley at work, and tell him why we wouldn't be there for the next few days, but apart from that everyone is up".

"Well, Mum's still sleeping" said Albus, causing his brother and sister to laugh.

"Not anymore I'm not" said a voice from behind Harry. Ginny walked down the stairs and flopped into a chair, helping herself to some bacon and toast.

"Blimey, Kreacher's really outdone himself!" she said.

"Yes he has" chuckled Harry. "Right everybody, listen up" he began, directing his speech to the newcomers. "We think we've found a way to send you back to where you came from, but first we need to ask you a few questions. How did you get here?"

"Well I know how we got here" said Remus. "It was Christmas day where we were, and the five of us were opening presents in the common room, when Peter spotted a parcel lying in the corner. We all looked at it, but no one knew what it was, until Sirius opened it. Then, there was this blinding white light, and before we knew it, we tumbled through the fireplace and here we are".

"Interesting" said the younger Hermione. "That suggests you were given a mixture of time turner dust and floo powder. It's a fascinating combination, but incredibly dangerous. It can't have been left there by chance, someone must have wanted you to have it."

"Well, our trip certainly wasn't on purpose" said the younger Ginny. She turned her attention to Harry as she said "We were in the attic in Grimmauld place, when I discovered an ornate mirror. I was wiping it with my sleeve when it caught my arm and I dropped it in surprise. Then, a crimson glow began to spread out from me, until it filled the room. The floor began to shake, and the room turned black. Then, we were pulled into the darkness, like we were being sucked tightly into nothing. How we ended up in the fireplace, I don't know".

"It felt like apparating" said Fred. "You know, the feeling of being sucked into a tight tube, having your lungs squeezed into oblivion".

"Wait a minute, I think I know the mirror your on about!" said Sirius. "It's called the blood mirror, and it carries a curse which is supposed to stop thieves from taking it. If you touch the mirror, or damage it, and the ruby becomes detached, the power it contains will spread out from the person who touched it, and transport all those in range far away to a place where they cannot steal the mirror. Whoever owns the mirror then restores the ruby to its rightful place, while the thieves are meant to be trapped in some god forsaken place that they can never return from."

"Except, you came out of the fireplace, and you're not exactly anywhere horrible, are you?" said James, who was sat next to Sirius with a frown on his face. "Dude, your family are awful" he whispered to Sirius. Reluctantly, Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Well, the reason the ruby was detached, was because I accidentally smashed the mirror" said Ginny nervously.

"It probably released all of its power at once, meaning it had a greater ability to send us all away, through time as well as space, but how we came through the fireplace I guess we just won't know" said the younger Hermione logically.

"Mum, how are we going to send everyone back?" said Rose.

"Well sweetie, we're working on a plan, but it's going to take three days, and we have a few problems to fix. But for now, I think everyone should just have fun, don't you? How about anyone that wants to goes out to the lawn to play some quidditch?" said Hermione, and with that, all of the children, including the older ones, and the six teenagers (Hermione being pulled by Harry and Ron) rushed outside to grab the brooms from the collection Ginny owned in the shed. To Harry's surprise, all four of the marauders remained seated, including James and Sirius.

"Uh, guys, don't you want to go outside and play Quidditch?" asked Harry.

"Hermione said the plan would take three days" said Sirius.

"In case you didn't realise, I have my transformation in three days" said Remus, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I know Remus" said Harry sadly. "But Hermione says the spell can only take place at the full moon, and the potion has to brew for three days, starting tonight. We'll work something out, I promise."

"Okay" he said doubtfully. "But I can't be near any humans, only the Marauders as Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. I'll pick up any humans from their scent, and I don't want to hurt anyone. Plus I haven't got any wolfsbane with me".

"Don't worry about that Remus, I can make you some" said Lily. "I'm sure we can get hold of the necessary ingredients".

"Of course you can" said Harry. "Remus, we will find a solution to this. Now, at least for today, let's all go and have some fun! I want to see my family and friends enjoying their time together. Go outside James, Sirius, go and play Quidditch! Lily and Remus, there's a library here big enough to satisfy any knowledge you may want to find on modern day living. It's the first door on the right, on the second floor. But don't stay shut away, bring any books you want outside, and that's an order!" shouted Harry, as Remus and Lily practically ran upstairs. James and Sirius had already gone outside to join in the quidditch match.

"Peter, what would you like to do today?" said Harry.

"I think I'll just stay outside and watch the quidditch match if that's okay" said Pettigrew nervously. "I need a lot of thinking time, and the weather will really help me to relax".

"Alright then, that's fine by me" said Harry. He turned to the remainder of the group. "I know you all have homes to be getting to, but if anyone does leave, could you come back this evening? We could really use all the help we can get" he said.

"I think we're pretty much all staying Harry" said Bill.

"For Fred" said Percy, a haunted look in his eyes. Harry smiled sadly. He knew how hard Percy had taken Fred's death, and was certainly happy that they could all see their lost family member once more.

"Of course, that's not a problem" said Harry. "Oh, and the kids and teenagers will be delighted to know that after the quidditch match, I'm going to let them all in the pool". A collection of chuckles came from around the room.

"It's strange to be hearing you talk about your parents, godfather and some of us like they're excited children" said George, laughing.

Harry chuckled. "I know mate, I know, but, isn't that what they are, really?"

Everybody laughed, and slowly headed outside into the cool sunshine, ready to enjoy the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone had a wonderful day, filled with the sound of delighted laughter from the children and chuckles from the adults. Quidditch was an interesting affair, with each team battling it out, as family members could get extremely competitive.

The twins were pitched against George's kids as beaters, and both teams had to watch out, for a fierce competition raged between the four. It felt as though there were a million different bludgers flying in all different directions!

After an extremely tough match, which saw the younger and older Harry fight for the snitch, the younger Harry saw it and dived, leaving adult Harry still flying in the air. It was too late for the older man as by the time he saw his younger self, the snitch was clasped tightly in teenage Harry's hand. Cheers went up around the garden, and the seven team members which consisted of Harry, Ron, Fred, George, both James' and Sirius yelled in delight and hugged each other. Adult Harry was surprised and pleased to see how well his son interacted with James and Sirius when playing his chaser position. "He really did inherit his grandfather's talent" he thought to himself, chuckling.

Everyone took a quick break for lunch, which was served magnificently by Kreacher. After they had allowed their stomach's to settle, Harry announced "Pool time!" which sent the kids and teenagers, marauders included, into fits of delight. They all moved around chaotically, the kids who were occupying Godric's Hollow flying up the stairs to search for their swimsuits, and the newcomers asking adults to transfigure their clothes. Five minutes later, James, Sirius, the six teenagers (except Hermione) and all the other kids and teenagers had changed and were splashing around in the magically extended swimming pool.

Hermione and Lily had decided to opt out, preferring to lye peacefully on the sun loungers and read books.

"It's incredible for Harry to meet you" said Hermione shyly. "All his life, he's dreamed of what it would be like to have parents that loved him, and cared for him. His favourite photo is of you and James, holding him as a baby. I know you aren't even married yet, but, when you are, and you have baby Harry, know that he loves you as much as you love him."

"Oh Hermione" said Lily sadly. "It's amazing that we've been granted this opportunity. I don't believe in fates, and think divination is a load of rubbish, but someone out there has granted us this wonderful time together. I don't even know Harry yet, but I already feel such a strong bond with him. I already love him as my own son."

Hermione smiled, and the two continued to converse, exchanging conversation about all manner of things, including school, subjects, and the differences in their generation. They swapped tales of adventures at school, Lily succeeding in making Hermione laugh with many stories about the Marauders tricks and antics.

Remus had chosen not to swim, in case he frightened the younger kids with the many scars across his chest. So instead, he walked over to where Peter sat in the shade, a look of deep thought etched on his worried face.

"Hey Pete" said Remus softly. "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh sure moony" said Peter nervously. "Don't you want to be over there with the others though?"

"No, didn't want to scare the kids with the effects of my 'furry little problem'" he said dismissively. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you alone".

"You did?" squeaked Peter.

"No need to be so worried, I'm not like Padfoot or Prongs" said Remus comfortingly. "Unlike them, I have realised that you haven't actually betrayed us yet, and won't do for a couple more years. Pete, listen to me. No matter what you think, no matter how many times James and Sirius pick on you, they aren't doing it because they hate you! That's just the way they are! Hell, they do it to me to enough times! The point is they love you so much. The four of us, we're brothers, marauders to the end. We all care about you so much, and though they won't admit it because of their stupid pride, they would be truly devastated if you did leave us!"

Peter smiled weakly at Remus, tears in his eyes. He loved his friends dearly, and would keep them safe, no matter what.

"I promise Remus, I won't ever betray you, ever" said Peter. "I love you guys, and couldn't do that".

"Well, that's good to hear" said Remus, smiling jovially. "Let's go and join the others shall we?" Peter nodded, so the two headed over to where others were scattered about on different seats.

"Everything okay you two?" said adult Harry concernedly.

"Everything's fine Harry, just had a little chat, nothing to worry about" said Remus kindly. Harry nodded, and the two settled themselves down.

The afternoon continued wonderfully. After Ginny had declared that everyone had had plenty of time in the pool, she watched amusedly as her younger self and everyone else climbed out looking like rather shrivelled prunes. Several towels, drying charms, heating charms and switching of clothes later, every lazed around in the garden, some lying on the cool fresh grass while others grouped together, swapping conversation and laughing here and there.

After a while, adult Harry clapped his hands and called out to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everybody!" he said. "I think it's time to finish the story I was telling you yesterday; the second half of my time at Hogwarts. Now, seeing as though my younger self is fresh from his fourth year, I think you should tell this bit, if that's okay with you?" He looked as his teenage self expectantly, and after the young man nodded, he sat down, allowing the teen to continue with where they left off.

"Fourth year was… hard" began Harry. "In the summer holidays, I started having visions, about Voldemort. I couldn't really explain them, and didn't know what they were about. I also went to the quidditch world cup. The match was the most incredible thing I've ever seen" he added, causing James and Sirius to grin with delight. "But in the night, death eaters turned up, putting a family of muggles in danger and attempting to kill everyone else. There was chaos. The entire area had been burned. Luckily, we got away safely, and no one was killed".

Stony silence filled the garden before Harry continued. "When we got to Hogwarts, it was announced that the Tri-Wizard tournament had been reinstated, and was being held at Hogwarts. That year, Alastor Moody also came to teach defence against the dark arts. It turns out, that he had been captured and imperiused, and the person pretending to be him all year was Barty Crouch Jr., another death eater. He entered my name into the tournament, under a fourth school, so that I would be forced to compete, even though the tournament was for people who were seventeen years old.

It was possibly the worst year at Hogwarts, except perhaps fifth year. People who were my friends turned against me, half the school hated me, half the school only liked me because I was a selected champion, and people argued all the time. On top of that, I had to defeat dragons, recover my best friends from the bottom of the black lake, and try not to get killed.

The third task, which happened in late June, was supposedly simple. Enter the maze, find the cup first, you win. But the impostor Moody was planning for me to 'win'. He imperiused Victor Krum, another contestant, to take out the other two, but Fleur was rescued and we managed to defeat Krum. I and the other remaining champion, Cedric Diggory, agreed to take the cup together. Turns out it was a portkey, so off we went to the grave of Voldemort's muggle father. There, Peter killed Cedric, under instruction, and performed a ritual, even sacrificing his own flesh, to bring Voldemort back to life. He called the death eaters, and then proceeded to duel with me. But, the twin cores of our wands connected, and Priori incantatem took place. I saw…. I saw mum and dad" he choked, tears welling up before he could help it.

No one spoke as Harry composed himself for a few moments before continuing. "The shades which had appeared, including Cedric's, protected me while I ran for his body and the cup. We came back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore eventually unveiled Alastor's impostor, and I gave Fred and George the winnings from the tournament, as Cedric's parents wouldn't take them. They started their own joke shop" he added, causing James and Sirius to laugh impressively.

"Harry, mate, uuuuh, what about mum?" whispered Fred aggressively, jerking his head in the direction that Molly sat.

"Ah don't worry, she knows" said adult Harry, grinning. "She thought you were gambling again, or got the money illegally, and somehow blamed Ron, so I said it was okay for Ron to tell her, so no one got blamed".

"Phew" said George dramatically, as both twins pretended to wipe their heads and slump in their seats, causing people to laugh. Molly just smiled at her troublemakers.

"So that was fourth year" said adult Harry to everyone. "I'll take it from here, as not even our younger selves have experienced the rest yet. I'm afraid this year is going to turn out rather awful" he said solemly, causing the teenagers to look up worriedly. "You see, this was the year that Dolores Umbridge came to town". 


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone waited with baited breath as adult Harry pondered on how to begin his story. Should he tell them about the dementor attack?

"Okay, so fifth year began with a rather bumpy start" he said nervously. "This evil woman who worked for the Ministry sent Dementors to Little Whinging, to try and attack me. Unfortunately, I was with my cousin Dudley, and he was attacked too. I got suspended from school for using a Patronus charm in the presence of a muggle, and was sentenced to a hearing at the Ministry of Magic."

"Blimey, she was the one who sent them?" said teenage Harry. "I went through hell in that hearing and it was the Ministry's fault?"

"Hang on, were you near to going back to Hogwarts when you came here?" said adult Hermione.

"Yes" replied her younger self. "Only a few days away"

"Ah okay, well you all know about your summer then" said adult Harry understandingly.

"Wait a minute, do you mean to say that the Ministry tried to frame you? Why would they do that?" said Lily, shocked.

"I'm afraid that in our time, the ministry is corrupt and its leaders are power hungry" said Harry, to shocked gasps from the Marauders. Only Remus was unsurprised by this, as he had experienced first-hand the cruelty they could inflict upon people they deemed unfit for society.

"They refused to believe me that Voldemort was back and all year kept claiming in the Daily Prophet that I was crazy and Dumbledore had turned into an old fraud" he continued. "On top of that, I had visions all year as well. Near the end of the year, I saw a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort in the department of mysteries, which later turned out to be fake. Of course, I rushed off to London, along with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville; then the Death Eaters turned up, shortly followed by the Order. There was a massive battle, and…"

Tears formed in his eyes, and he choked on his last words. The youngest kids looked on in confusion, but a look of understanding dawned in a few of the teenagers eyes. The younger Harry shook his head, refusing to believe it. It couldn't have happened, no way, not this. Who was it? Who died that he had come to care about so much?

"Uh, do excuse me, but am I missing something here?" asked James solemnly.

"That day, in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius fell through the veil after he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange" whispered adult Ginny, tears in the corners of her eyes.

As the teenage Harry sat there, he felt as if the world was closing in around him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight. He couldn't lose the one man who was like a father to him! It wouldn't happen; he would make sure of it!

Before anyone could react, he stood up and ran towards the house, slamming the door behind him. Several people stood up and shouted after him, but Harry's older self settled them down again.

"Let him be" said Harry. "He needs time to think about this".

"Blimey" said Sirius. "He really does care a lot for someone who was supposed to be a convicted murderer eh?"

"Without James in my life, you were the closest thing I had to a father" said Harry sadly. "We shared some wonderful times".

Sirius didn't say anything as he stood up and enveloped Harry in a surprisingly tight hug.

"You on the quidditch team?" said Harry.

"Yep, Beater" grinned Sirius. "Knocked out more players in my time than I can remember"

"Thank god I've never had to play against you then!" laughed Harry.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but shouldn't someone go after Harry?" said Hermione. She was looking extremely tense and had her arms crossed, lines creasing her forehead.

"Yes of course" said Harry. "I tell you what, why don't all you teenagers, kids, and time travellers go upstairs and have some fun in your rooms hey? Get to know each other, swap stories, that kind of thing. Me and the adults need to get to work on fixing this mess" he joked.

Hermione nodded, and a large number of people began to get up and head towards the house.

"Blimey, us time travellers eh Padfoot?" grinned James as he walked past. "This'll be one to brag about when the holidays are over!" Sirius laughed, and as the two walked past neither noticed the looks of regret on Harry's face.

When everyone had gone, he turned to face all of the adults. "Right everyone, I think it's time we got to work" he said determinedly. "I suggest we all head to the drawing room".

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lily found herself in her granddaughter's room with Hermione and Ginny, her granddaughter Lily, and several others who turned out to be Roxanne, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Rose. They were all sat around on several makeshift air beds, which when squeezed would float several inches into the air and hover, giving the wonderful feeling of sitting on a cloud.

She found herself feeling rather uncomfortable, being almost the same age as these girls when one of them was her granddaughter, one her son's best friend, the other his wife, and the other girls her five great-nieces.

"Great Aunt Lily, what's it like living with the marauders?" said Dominique excitedly. She had heard all about her uncle's generation at Hogwarts but wanted to know about the next generation back from that.

"To tell you the truth, mental" she said. Everyone leaned in excitedly, even Hermione and Ginny seeming interested in tales of her time.

"The first time they met each other; James was sitting on the train, when Sirius walked past singing at the top of his voice with bright pink hair. He wanted someone to help him get revenge, even though the curse accidentally hit him instead of someone else who it was intended for. James volunteered, and by the time they got to Hogwarts, half the train had been turned the colour of the rainbow, there were party poppers going off in every compartment, and each student had been turned the colour of a random 'Bertie Bott's every flavour beans'."

Molly and Lucy burst out laughing while the others smiled appreciatively. Youngest Lily just smiled to herself, having seen this all before in her extraordinary dreams.

"What sort of other things did they do great-aunt Lily?" gushed Rose ecstatically.

"Well, every Christmas was something new, and the leaving feast was always a chance for them to show off" she smiled, thinking back to the good old days. "There was this one time, where the portraits in the castle had all been turned into muggle television screens. They made money by smuggling Butterbeer and Firewhisky into the school for the older kid's parties. In our third year at Christmas, they turned every floor in the castle into an ice rink, and spelled the Slytherins to have fluffy pink boots all winter, no matter what shoes they wore. Then there was this time where they snuck into their dorms and wrote on Snape's….."

"What?" asked Molly excitedly.

"Nothing, forget that last one" said Lily sadly. It hurt to think of the happy memories with Snape when their friendship had been forever ruined a mere six months ago.

"Grandma Lily, you don't have to hate Snape" said the younger Lily, understanding shining through her eyes. "Snape was a wonderful man. He always loved you, ever since he met you. When you died, he was heart-broken. He made a promise to spy for the light, and keep daddy safe all his life. He saved daddy countless times, and looked after him right until the end, telling Voldemort lies so that daddy could be safe, and do his job. Without Snape, me, Jamie, Al and daddy wouldn't be here, and neither would anyone else really."

Silence filled the room as the seven other girls turned to stare at her in shock, their mouths open wide.

"Lil, how did you know all that?" said Roxanne, astounded.

"It was in my dreams" said Lily simply. "I get to see mummy and daddy's life, and lots of other people too. I can see the past, and glimpses of the future, but those are always foggy".

No one could think of anything to say, so Hermione spoke up.

"Lily" she began softly, "No one really knows what the future holds. Only occasionally can the future be seen, and then it is written in prophecies. The future is a place for imagination, who knows what it will bring?"

"You're smart" said Lily happily. "I'm glad, younger daddy needs all the help he can get to fulfil his prophecy".

"Wait, what?" said Hermione nervously.

"How about we ask Uncle Harry later" whispered Roxanne sharply. "Not all the kids should be hearing this".

The older girls agreed, and returned their attention to the younger kids. But teenage Lily's mind was swirling with thoughts. Snape didn't hate her? He loved her? He protected Harry, all for her? She led back slowly and drifted into her consciousness, needing a lot of time to think…

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

In James' room next door, James, his granddad, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Al, Hugo, Louis, Fred and Scorpius were sat, along with the twins. Harry and Ron were next door in Albus' room.

"So guys, I want to hear past and future tricks please!" said Fred in an excited tone.

"Yeah, let us learn our predecessor's tricks as well as our future family's tricks too!" said George teasingly. "Please say our future generation plays tricks right?"

"Well…" James looked at his best friend, waiting for an answer. Fred II gave a slight nod of his head in approval, so James carried on.

"Of course we prank guys, got to keep up the family genes! I mean, my granddad was a master, and well, you George, and you Fred, if you were to have kids, what else would they turn out like? Now, promise you won't say anything, because she'll get soooo mad, but Rose is the mastermind behind quite a few of our pranks."

Fred and George looked at each other, then cracked identical, evil looking grins.

"Do you mean to say" began Fred.

"That Hermione Granger" continued George.

"Bookworm, studious Granger"

"Gives birth to a prankster?"

James nodded his head nervously.

"Oh this is brilliant!" cried Fred, laughing hysterically. "Hermione is never going to live this down! Her child, causing mischief! Oh wow, we've really got the upper hand here George".

"Yes indeed brother" said George mischievously. "I reckon we can blackmail her with anything before we go back".

Remus looked at the pair before sighing in amusement. "Boys" he said to the younger James and Fred, "you have no idea what you've just done." Everyone burst out laughing, and long into the afternoon, they talked, laughed, cracked jokes, and even did some inventing and marauder style planning that, when thought of by three generations of pranksters, really was a formidable thing indeed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry's mind was a mess. Tears were pouring down his face, and all he could think was "Sirius will die, he's going to leave, and I can't be without him." Ron sat with him, silent but comforting as he put an arm around his best friend. They didn't say any words, but sat there in silence, allowing the sorrow and pain to drift away. Suddenly, Ron had an idea, and after a few attempts at a charm Hermione had shown him he managed to create a soothing piano medley which filled the room, and brought about a calm sense of peace. Slowly, Harry relaxed, and drifted off into the wonderful music….

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Downstairs in the drawing room, things were looking rather different. Hermione was making frequent trips to the library, bringing back volumes of dusty old books that the adults pored over. There was a complete map of Hogwarts spread across the table, and an extensive volume of notes on the complete protective wards of Hogwarts and Grimmauld place, the Hogwarts notes having been provided graciously by Headmistress McGonagall after she had been informed of their situation. She demanded immediately to come to the house, and could not help but shed a tear at the sight of her old students alive again.

After three hours of extensive reading and discussion of possible access to both locations, Bill, who had been reading a rather dusty book, jumped up suddenly, causing several others to jolt in surprise.

"I've got it!" he said, pointing to a section of the page he was reading. " 'In qua domus est, ex corde'. It means, 'home is where the heart is'."

"Brilliant!" said Hermione. "The Marauders and Lily will be fine, but for Harry's generation, we will need to modify the spell, so that the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry are returned to Grimmauld place, not the place they love most in their hearts."

"I think we could solve that" said Ron, having suddenly come up with a plan. "You know we haven't looked in the attic in years Hermione. I bet the smashed mirror and all its jewels are still up there!"

"Brilliant Ron!" said Harry, smiling to himself. He knew it was a good idea to give Ron that house. Perhaps his lack of enthusiasm when it came to cleaning was useful after all. Ron beamed, and everyone smiled at him happily.

"Okay, so how about we start by planning the Marauders return, as theirs is the least complicated" said Charlie. "We should brake for tea now, as it is evening, and have a nice family dinner in the dining room, if you don't mind a few extension charms that is" he chuckled, grinning at Harry. "Then, we can plan this evening, and tomorrow some of us can go to Grimmauld place, collect the bits we need before returning here and planning our siblings return. I have a feeling that the Latin spell won't work on them, so we may need to try some serious modification."

Everyone nodded in agreement, before Minerva spoke up.

"I shall make a trip to see the Minister, to secure some time turner dust, before returning for tea" she said promptly, before giving a polite nod and exiting through the fire.

"Right then" said George. "Food first, then let's get planning. We've got one hell of a job to do".


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was a wonderful affair. There were now just under forty people in Godric's Hollow, and after some rather extensive charms, the dining room looked as though it could fit a whole restaurant. Kreacher had refused to call in help, claiming he could "serve everyone with no problem master!" and had shut himself in the kitchen since two that afternoon. They were served a wonderful banquet, and after Kreacher received so many compliments he burst into tears, Harry sent everyone out before giving the elf a mild calming draught.

Later, when Kreacher had been calmed and everyone had time to settle their stomachs, Harry called everyone's attention.

"Okay guys" he said. "It's gone eight now, so I want the following people to go to bed. Lily (my daughter), Molly, Lucy, Hugo, and Louis, you all need to head upstairs". There were cries of protest from the children but with a stern look from Harry, they dragged themselves off the floor and trudged slowly upstairs. "Right, Rose, Albus and Scorpius, you have to be in bed before ten, so I suggest you head upstairs now. James and Fred, you two have got until eleven, but I suggest you behave! If I even catch one sound of mischief you'll be straight to bed!"

While the three twelve year olds headed upstairs, James and Fred looked at each other, winked, and then schooled their faces into the most innocent expressions they could manage before they too headed off.

"Roxanne and Dominique, you've got until midnight, so feel free to do whatever you want, so long as it's not down here" he said casually.

"Yes Uncle Harry!" chorused the girls. They headed upstairs to occupy themselves.

Harry turned to face the remaining people in the room. "Right guys" he began. "Seeing as though you aren't my kids, and I can't really tell you off, I would probably head upstairs and do whatever. All the kids here are on the first floor, and all you guests have the second floor, so go wherever you feel like. Try not to get to bed too late though! The full moon is in two nights don't forget, so please, no one harm Remus!" With the last words he spoke he glared directly at James and Sirius, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"Harry mate, have you got any spare rooms here where we can do some, uuh, practising of things?" said George, as he maintained an innocent expression. "We just want to, you know, try a few things out, and look at a few things, here and there."

Harry studied the twins for a minute, eyes narrowed suspiciously, before he nodded. "On the first floor at the end of the hall there are two rooms. Ones for recreational activities, and has all sorts of games and climbing equipment, the other is an inventing/potions room. For the love of god, please be careful!"

"Yes sir!" said Fred. The twins stood up and mock saluted Harry before leaving. James and Sirius took one look at each other, silently communicating.

"We're just gonna go and do some….. stuff" said James slowly.

"Yeah, come on Moony, Pete, let's go" said Sirius, indicating the two boys. With one regretful look at Harry, Remus and Peter wandered off to follow the others.

Soon, it was only Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny from the teenagers left.

"Well, I guess you guys have got me" said Lily shyly.

"Aaaaw come on, it'll be fun!" said teenage Ginny slyly. "I'll tell you all about Harry and his adventures!"

The two girls laughed at that, and with both Harry's blushing furiously, the five remaining teens headed up the stairs.

"You know Harry, putting twenty three people under the age of seventeen upstairs in one house really won't end well" said Hermione nervously, her posture tense.

"Good point" he said, agreeing whole-heartedly. "Ted, Victoire, do me a favour, would you watch everybody? I don't exactly want the house blown to bits".

"That really wasn't a good joke to make considering the circumstances" whispered Ron under his breath.

Harry grimaced slightly before dismissing the comment and moving on. "Please guys? You know what all the different families are like here!"

Teddy grimaced at the thought, but Victoire squeezed his arm slightly and he relented. "Okay Harry" he said. "But you owe me for this, big time!"

"Sure thing mate, no problem" chuckled Harry, and he watched with amusement on his face as a forceful Victoire pulled a reluctant Teddy up the stairs.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione had been working non-stop for the past two hours. She was well underway with brewing the potion to take the Marauders and Lily Evans back to Hogwarts. She has also added several extra ingredients to boost the accuracy of the potion.

There was time turner dust, boiled in steaming water to turn it into a solution. The people involved would have to drink it immediately before stepping through the portal. There was a variety of sage herbs to sharpen the potion, and finally there were three feathers from a homing pigeon, given to them by the Minister who had procured them from the Department of Mysteries. It turns out that many wizards had experimented with time travel, and there were homing pigeon feathers dating back to the 50s! The three in Hermione's potion were from 1976, to the year that the five young teenagers had arrived from.

On the opposite side of the room, Harry, Bill and Minerva were trying to procure a "Homeo Portelis" portal. They made several attempts, but none could seem to get a strong enough portal that held for a good length of time.

After several failed attempts, with more people looking for clues as to how to improve the spell, Ron spoke up.

"Hey guys" he said, holding up a book on spell strength. "It says here that if the conjurer wishes to create a magical portal, they need to have strong overall power in it for it to hold. So, instead of you all practising individually, why don't several people attempt one portal together!"

"Ron, I hate to say this, but you genius!" cried Ginny.

"Ron's right, theoretically that should work" said George. "Whenever me and Fred used to create or conjure something, it would work better with double spell strength."

"Alright then, cheers Ron, let's do it" said Harry. "Why don't you, me, Bill, Minerva, George and Arthur try it?"

There were general sounds of agreement so everyone stood and faced inwards in a circle.

"On the count of three" said Harry. "One, two, three!"

There were synchronized cries of "Homeo Portelis!" and six beams of dazzling blue light joined together at the centre of the circle to form a strong, pulsing hole.

After a few minutes, they broke it off. "That's brilliant guys!" cried Harry. "We've got that bit sorted!" he turned to look at the large table where Hermione had the cauldron set up. There were organised ingredients spread out across the table, as well as a side bowl of the cloudy solution that contained the time turner dust. Angelina and Mrs Weasley sat nearby, Mrs Weasley instructing Hermione on when the herbs and feathers should be added.

"I'm not being funny, but I'd hate to be the ones travelling back" said George. "That stuff's gonna taste vile!" Arthur and Bill chuckled in agreement before heading over to where Fleur and Ginny were sat.

"Any luck girls?" asked Arthur.

"So far we've got a rough plan" said Ginny. "We've decided that our lot, the ones from Grimmauld place, shouldn't be sent back until the day after the full moon. That way, it makes the transition for the other group easier."

"I've been researching blood rubies" said Fleur. "There are other jewels involved I know, but none of them suggest a certain time frame or condition in which they work. Therefore the others can go back the next day, after the jokers have gone."

"Brilliant" said Bill, earning a beautiful smile from his wife. "Do we have any idea what to do with the mirror?"

"I think it will require fixing" said Fleur. "Then, it will need a Black family inheritor, so basically Harry, to fix the final piece. It's main objective after it transports it's victims is to return to its original place, so hopefully as it sent them all through time as well as space, it should reverse that and send them home, to their own time."

"It's quite incredible really" commented Hermione from nearby. "The mirror is a defence mechanism, there to protect the other objects from thievery. Its grand looks and expensive jewels mean any thief would be immediately attracted to it, so before they grab anything else, of they go to some god forsaken place. The thief, when touching the ruby, invokes an ancient protection of the family heirlooms. It recognises that the person doesn't carry the family's blood."

"I don't understand then why they were transported through time" said Angelina.

"Sirius said you had to either touch the ruby, or damage it" explained Hermione. "A thief would try to detach the ruby, therefore denting it or scratching it. When the whole thing broke, my guess is that the power went a bit haywire and couldn't control itself".

Those who were stood listening nodded in understanding whilst thinking about the incredible object.

"Hey, I've just remembered" said George suddenly. "It's the full moon the night the potion works. What are we going to do about Remus?"

"I've been thinking about that, and I have a few ideas Mr Weasley" said Minerva. "With the exception of Mr Potter, myself and three others, the rest of the adults as well as the children and teenagers shall all be kept upstairs on the first floor, as that has the most rooms to occupy everyone I believe. There shall be strong anti-detection spells on the door, as well as spells which block any scent of human presence. Downstairs, the five adults will be strongly disillusioned and again will have charms to block both sound and smell. Now, unbeknownst to the four Marauders as they call themselves, Ms Evans is also an animagus. I think, seeing as though none will remember the event by the time they return, it would be acceptable for her to travel as her animagus along with the three boys who will keep Remus' werewolf form in check. Just as they are about to enter the portal, we will cast an obliviate, as Mr Potter has told me."

"Does an obliviate charm work on animagus?" said Ron sceptically.

"Yes Ron, in fact it makes it easier as in animal form, the mind is easier to influence" said Hermione. "But, I will need to add a new ingredient to the potion. When the animagus revealing potion is brewed to allow the person to discover their form, beetle juice is used to change the person back after one minute."

"Right" said Harry slowly, processing the information. "So we have one minute to get them all through the portal after we've obliviated them? Wow, that couldn't be any more difficult".

"It's okay" said Hermione. "If we use a confundus charm, we can convince them all that they should be the other side of that portal, not here. Now, I need that ingredient. Accio beetle juice!" she cried, grabbing the flying bottle that came towards her before pouring in a dark purple liquid. The potion turned a sweet lilac colour. "There" she proclaimed happily. "It worked! We've added all the correct ingredients that we need, so the potion should be ready forty eight hours from now. All we need to do is let it simmer and-"

-CRASH.

The house felt as though it had rattled in its foundations. Everyone looked around in confusion.

"What the?" said Ron, as they heard cries and shouts from upstairs.

"Everyone upstairs now" ordered Harry, and in seconds everyone had cleared the room and hurried towards the commotion.

The first floor of Godric's Hollow was a complete and utter mess. The walls had all been splatted with paint, and here and there were exploding miniature fireworks, which Harry recognised to be products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. From Lily's room, he could hear the sound of laughter, and looking in through the door he realised that a few of the girls were all watching multi-coloured dragons fly around the room, exploding into sparks every now and then. Albus and James' rooms were empty, but the two rooms at the end of the hall were filled with shouts of laughter, and exploding noises. Cautiously, Harry opened the door to the invention room.

What a mistake that was.

Harry was quite literally swept off his feet as waves of slimy green swamp gushed through the door, only held back from the others by a swift shield charm conjured by Hermione. Out through the door, one bright pink and the other the colour of Ribena, Sirius and James rode surfboards while firing off spells at each other. One luminous yellow spell went astray and hit Harry in the nose, causing him to yell as his head turned into a banana.

"Oh crap!" cried James, realising what he had done. He quickly cancelled the charm on Harry, returning his head to normal, and stepped off the surfboard, Sirius doing the same.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" yelled Harry.

"Uh, well, you see, uh…" both boys stammered as they had no idea what to say. Behind them, out walked Fred and George, both wearing astronaut suits. They looked extremely smug until they saw the collection of adults glaring at them.

Taking off their helmets, George sighed dramatically.

"Ah, dear brother, it seems we have been caught" he said, his tone mockingly sorrowful.

"Why the hell did you use the swamp?" cried Harry.

"Well you see, we told Padfoot and Prongs about it, and they wanted to see, and so-" Fred cut off suddenly. "Wait a minute" he said suspiciously. "How do you know about the swamp? It's only a prototype that we've been working on."

"We kind of used it as a farewell when we made our exit from Hogwarts halfway through term" said adult George, causing the twins to grin in surprise.

"Never mind that, the house is a mess!" cried Ginny indignantly. "Boys, explain yourselves!" She glared at Fred and George, causing them to shrink back slightly under her gaze. They didn't even dare look towards their mother.

"Well, you see" began Fred.

"On the way up here" continued George.

"We were all having a laugh and a joke, and then one thing led to another, something about who had the best pranks, I don't know…."

"One thing led to another, and before you know it, we had a massive war on our hands."

"We cancelled some of our earlier spells on each other, but then me and Georgie decided to let of our fireworks as a bit of a show."

"The girls decided they wanted to watch"

"So we sent them in there to keep them occupied" Fred finished, pointing to Lily's room.

"God knows what they did after that" said George.

"And would anyone care to tell us what's going on in there?" demanded Hermione, pointing to Albus' room.

"Now, none of that was actually our fault!" cried George.

"Well, not really" added Fred. "We only provoked them a teeny bit!"

"Remus, Peter, teenage Harry and his mum Lily are all upstairs in their makeshift room, quietly chatting I think, so they have nothing to do with it" said George, not wanting people to get into trouble unnecessarily. "But mini James, mini Fred, Albus, Scorpius, Hugo and Louis, and Rose I think, are all in there."

"You'd better watch out" said Fred nervously. "I think they started arguing with Teddy and Victoire, and well….." he didn't say anymore, but with extreme caution he moved over and opened the door.

It took a few moments to be able to see properly; the flashes and bangs were that bright. In the middle of the room, Teddy and Victoire were sat on two chairs, back to back, with a rope magically tied around them. Their shouting was futile over the deafening noise, squeals of laughter and explosions of fireworks filled the air.

The two sofas were overturned, and the contents of the bean bags and pillows were strewn across the floor. The walls, strangely enough, were untouched, but the ceiling was continuously flashing every colour of the rainbow. In one corner, James and Fred were both sporting knickers on their heads that they couldn't seem to remove, and smelled suspiciously like cabbage. In the opposite corner, Rose, Albus and Scorpius were crouched, each sporting bodily deficiencies of some sort. Molly and Louis were darting round the room, laughing as they hit everybody with various spells which Harry suspected were taught to them by their cousins.

Some of the girls had come to investigate from Lily's room, and were caught in the cross fire. The younger Hermione looked furious. She was wearing a tutu and every time she opened her mouth she shouted rude words. No one noticed how the corners of adult Hermione's lips twitched in amusement.

Teddy and Victoire had been charmed to look like Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee from the muggle fairy tale, Alice in Wonderland. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that this was done by Fred II, as he had inherited his grandfather's passion for muggle things.

The chaos continued for a few minutes, the occupants of the room not realising that they were being watched. The twins found the whole thing hilarious, while most of the adults were highly displeased. George, Ron and Bill however were torn between shock and amusement. Things continued until a stray spell flew wayward and hit Mrs Weasley, causing her to sprout flashing antlers.

"ENOUGH!" she cried. Everybody stopped immediately. "I want every single person under the age of seventeen here this instant to clean up this mess! Then, you can all go to bed, and I don't want to hear a single word when you do!" Her face was full of anger, and that scared even James and Sirius into complying.

"That includes you Ronald Weasley!" she cried, glaring at Ron who had been trying to sneak out of the invention room unnoticed. "I will be speaking to you about getting involved in the twin's miscreant behaviour, never mind if I'm from your future!"

Everything was tidy in the next ten minutes, and a further ten minutes after that, everyone who had been involved was in bed with the lights out.


End file.
